


Day 1 - Naked cuddles

by WorkInProgress84



Series: NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, Schmoopy Blowjob, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: Merlin was going to be productive but Arthur had other ideas. And what his highness wants, his highness gets.





	Day 1 - Naked cuddles

“Come back to bed,” he mumbled, although it was into his pillow and so it probably explained why his boyfriend snorted from the edge of the bed where he was putting one sock on.

“What was that?”

“Come back to bed,” he repeated, turning his head. He knew he sounded petulant but really, no one had any business being up so early on a Sunday morning. Especially not a rainy one, Arthur noticed when the soft pitter-patter of droplets registered. “Where are you going anyway?”

“Shop,” Merlin answered as he pulled on his other sock. “We're out of crumpets.”

“To hell with crumpets,” Arthur rumbled before he hauled himself halfway across the bed to grab Merlin around his middle, squashing his face against his back.

He pulled at him, but the position wasn't very conductive to moving his giant noodle of a boyfriend and his weak attempts only served to further Merlin's amusement.

“What are you doing?” he chuckled even as he smoothed his long, elegant fingers over Arthur's arms.

“Making sure you're staying in to cuddle me. I'm worth a million crumpets, I'll have you know,” he pouted, dotting kisses along Merlin's spine, his skin soft as ever.

“The crumpets were for you, you great lump,” he shot back, a grin in his voice.

“Right,” Arthur replied in his most commanding voice, shuffling over around Merlin's naked hip so he could see his face. He still had a pillow crease high on his cheekbone and his hair stuck out at a ridiculous, endearing angle. “I don't want crumpets. What I want is for you to lay back down and keep me warm.”

“All right,” Merlin faked a put-upon sigh as he slowly laid back down, making sure not to crush Arthur in the process. “Don't come moaning about the no-crumpets situation later, though.”

“I won't,” Arthur promised as he snuggled up against Merlin, molding himself to his boyfriend's angular body. “I like being naked with you,” he added softly once they were safe under the heavy duvet.

“I guess it's not such a hardship having this furnace you call a body as my own personal heating blanket.” 

Arthur poked him in the side for that, earning himself a giggle from Merlin, a tinkling sound that set off the butterflies that had been living in Arthur's stomach ever since Merlin had come into his life, a few months prior. 

Merlin caught the offending hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing each of Arthur’s fingertips in turn as he watched, mesmerised by the simple gesture. Merlin's eyes were this miraculous shade of blue that changed with everything, be it lighting, the weather or Merlin's moods. Right now they were a soft hue, perfect for a lazy morning in bed with the person you loved, and it made Arthur's heart swell in his chest.

He drew closer, sliding a leg over and between Merlin's, intent on draping himself over his boyfriend properly, his foot rubbing up and down Merlin's calf until-

“Merlin.”

“What?” he said, looking down, brow furrowed in confusion.

“You're wearing socks,” he said, indignant. Merlin huffed a little and smiled that sweet smile that Arthur so enjoyed tasting. So he did, briefly.

“And?” 

“I want to be naked with you,” he whined. “God, I have to do everything around here.” 

Arthur started wriggling down Merlin's body, taking the blanket with him as he went and punctuating every inch of skin he came across with a kiss and a mumbled “naked”.

Collarbone. Kiss. “Naked.”  
Ribcage. Kiss. “Naked.”  
Nipple. Kiss. “Naked.”

On and down he went, straying here and there because some parts of Merlin were definitely worth a detour, like the three little moles on the side of his ribs or the delicate hollow of his elbow, the light dusting of hair underneath his navel and the fine blue veins of his wrist where his pulse raced.

Soft gasps had steadily replaced Merlin's quiet laughs as Arthur's journey took him further down, and he started a wriggling of his own when Arthur purposefully bypassed his cock: it had grown beautifully aroused under his ministrations but Arthur was a man on a mission.

He finally reached Merlin's feet and got rid of the socks with a soft huff; they didn't even match. Arthur found it incurably adorable, like he did pretty much everything about Merlin, but he was resigned to it.

Arthur looked up when he was finished whispering to Merlin's ankles and his breath caught in his throat. Merlin was a vision: hands fisting the sheets, his lips parted on shallow breaths, his eyes slightly glazed over and, in between them, his cock, impossibly flushed and pulsing on his stomach.

Arthur couldn't help the satisfied smirk that took over his face any more than the surge of lust that pierced him at the sight. But he was also still sleepy, and his skin was getting cold in spite of Merlin's- well, his everything, really, so he trailed back up his body, pulling the duvet with him.

He was a lot quicker on the way up, except for the moment he took to lay a chaste kiss on the tip of Merlin's cock, tearing a pitiful cry from his boyfriend's throat. He licked at the bead of precome on his lips as he tucked his face into Merlin's shoulder again.

“You're going to leave me like this, aren't you?” Merlin asked breathlessly, tickling Arthur pink with satisfaction. He just loved being the one to unravel Merlin like this.

“Cuddle. Naked,” he only said, wrapping a proprietary arm around Merlin's chest.

“Bastard. And to think I was going to go out and buy you crumpets. I'm so getting you back for that.”

Arthur just hummed while Merlin tried to get his breathing under control. Arthur stroked aimless little patterns on Merlin's pale skin and ran his nose along his jaw, enjoying the light rasp of Merlin's morning stubble.

He kept at it for a while, the sound of the rain hitting the bedroom window lulling him back to sleep. Or it would have, if Merlin had been kind enough to stop fidgeting under Arthur's cheek. He was usually a better pillow than that.

“Stop wriggling,” Arthur moaned, making sure Merlin knew he was terribly inconvenienced.

“I can't if you're going to keep on petting me like that,” his boyfriend bit out like he was in pain, wriggling some more for good effect.

“Oh.” Arthur thought he understood. 

He smoothed a hand under the covers, down Merlin's stomach and- yes, Merlin was still as hard as he'd been ten minutes ago. Still hard for him, for Arthur. Because he wasn't as heartless as Merlin made him out to be, and because he was quite flattered, Arthur decided to put him out of his misery.

When he wrapped a slack hand around the warm shaft, Merlin made the most gratifying punched-out sound and Arthur smiled against his throat.

“Bloody finally,” Merlin exhaled, and Arthur bit him, a small admonishment. He hissed then laughed. “Get to it, then.”

He did, lazily caressing the velvety skin of Merlin's cock, keeping the friction light just to make him crazy.

“'M so tired, Merlin,” he mumbled into his skin.

“I swear I'll cuddle the living hell out of you but please, please-”

The words died in his throat as Arthur's grip hardened, finally stroking him, a proper pull that made Merlin arch off the bed as he dug his heels in the mattress. So Arthur did it again, and again, delighting in the way he played Merlin's body like a finely-tuned instrument. Every moan, every whimper was like music to Arthur's ears, a crescendo that went on forever until Merlin reached the highest note and spent on Arthur's hand.

It wasn't the best demonstration of Arthur's otherwise quite phenomenal bedroom skills, thank you very much, but he'd been aiming for efficiency here, not finesse. His goal was to cuddle with his boyfriend; getting him off had simply been a step in the right direction. If it had the added benefit of making Merlin more pliant, he wasn't going to complain.

He kept on leisurely caressing him until Merlin stilled his hand, coming down from his high. He turned his head to plant a sloppy kiss to Arthur's forehead as he wiped off as much of the come as he could with one of Merlin's socks; the blasted things had served a purpose after all.

“Can we sleep, now?” Arthur asked after he'd dropped the sock over the edge of the bed and returned to Merlin's warm, now slightly sweaty skin, his eyes already slipping shut. 

“Don't you want me to return the favour?” Merlin pointedly nudged Arthur's now hard cock; he may have been tired but he wasn't made of marble. He groaned but shook his head.

“It'll go away. Cuddle. Naked.”

Merlin chuckled again then moved them around some more, rearranging their limbs like a sexy game of Tetris until he found the perfect position for them, entwined so closely they were very nearly fused together. One of them was probably going to be suffocating in less than five minutes but for now it was exactly what Arthur needed, Merlin taking over all his senses. 

“Hmm, you're good at this. This is so much better than crumpets.”

Merlin shushed him with a kiss to his shoulder and the tender swipe of his hand on his back. “Cuddle. Naked.”


End file.
